


definitely not

by Tazmaster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazmaster/pseuds/Tazmaster
Summary: It also wasn’t like Thor was trying to ignore the knot he felt in his stomach after Bruce had told him enthusiastically that he had a date that afternoon.He definitely doesn’t like Bruce. Definitely not.





	definitely not

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934673)

“So you’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous, Loki, I’m just… cautious is all.”

His brother nods absentmindedly, flipping another page in his book and lets out a ‘mhm’. Thor rolls his eyes, falling back onto his bed.

It wasn’t like he liked Bruce or anything, he thinks to himself. It wasn’t like he adored his crooked smile, or the way his glasses would sometimes fall down to the edge of his nose when he was concentrating. Or when he would get so excited about something that his eyes would light up like stars.

It also wasn’t like Thor was trying to ignore the knot he felt in his stomach after Bruce had told him enthusiastically that he had a date that afternoon.

He definitely doesn’t like Bruce. Definitely not.

“What do you know anyway?” Thor whines, covering his face with his hands.

“A lot more than you apparently,” Thor hears another flip of a page. “I’m not blind.” Thor rolls over to look at Loki, who meets his eyes with a mischievous smirk.

“Why don’t you just call him up and-” Thor sits up abruptly at this, shaking his head.

“Absolutely not,” He earns a sigh from Loki, who rubs his eyes and puts his book down on his lap. “and besides, he’s happy. What if I just make things even more complicated?”

“Well I don’t want to be bothered with this if you wont do anything about it. Bruce practically beams whenever you’re near him, it’s embarrassing.”

“He does?” Loki glares daggers at him.

“Well, he used to anyway, now he’s off to fall in love with another lucky prince---”

“Okay, okay. Enough.”

* * *

 

Bruce came back from his date with those stars in his eyes, which Thor hates because those stars should be for him and not for some random guy he’s never heard of.

“It was really nice, like _really nice_.” Bruce emphasizes while his eyes are fixated on a microscope. It had become second nature for Thor to come and visit him while Bruce worked. He said having him there helped him focus because Tony could be a handful.

Thor tries hard not to roll his eyes. He’s happy for Bruce, because there’s nothing more he deserves than to be loved, but it eats Thor alive. He wants to tell him that, he really does, but he can’t bring himself to.

But, he also can’t bring himself to stop staring at Bruce when he works. How focused and determined he becomes in his element, or how he bites his lip in thought.

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Banner.” Thor says instead. Bruce pulls away from his microscope to give him a thoughtful smile. Thor takes a mental picture of it, to think about later when he’s reminiscing over his feelings.

* * *

 

Thor almost kisses Bruce at one point. He doesn’t remember how he let himself get this far, but FRIDAY calls Thor to the living room because Bruce is struggling to breathe.

Thor speaks to him in hurried whispers and comforts him, softly rubbing his shoulders. Bruce is crying and Thor can’t help but reach out to wipe his tears away. He almost leans in. Almost. Until he forces himself to take a mental step back. Bruce is seeing someone, he reminds himself.

He’s not that kind of man.

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Bruce no longer has stars in his eyes.

He’s speaks a little softer, his eyes a little more distant. Thor wants to ask him if everything is alright, but he doesn’t want to pry. That is, until Bruce ends up breaking his pencil in half trying to write down notes.

“Hey, are you alright?” Thor asks, getting up to walk over to Bruce. Bruce has his face in his hands. He can hear him doing his breathing exercises.

“I’m fine.” Bruce whispers, taking one last deep breath before letting his hands fall. “I just got overwhelmed.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Thor offers, his heart tugging at his chest. Bruce hadn’t talked about his boyfriend in a while, if Thor could call the guy that. They went on three dates so far, but Midgardians were unpredictable about love.

Bruce was unpredictable to Thor.

“I’m just tired of not being enough.” Bruce finally says and suddenly the tears are falling again and--- This is the last thing Thor wants to see right now.

His hands are immediately at the scientist’s sides and he wants to tell Bruce he’s more than enough, in fact, he’s absolutely everything. Thor has never seen someone so brilliant in all the Nine Realms.

Thor’s heart feels like it’s gonna burst out of it’s seams, but all that comes out is, “I’m sorry.”

* * *

 

Tony asks Thor what’s going on between him and Bruce, to which Thor can’t find the answers, because he doesn’t know.

Loki’s words ring in his ears, but Thor takes it with a grain of salt because his brother was a master at telling people what they wanted to hear. True or not.

“I’m not sure.” He tells Tony, who raises an eyebrow in response.

“He stopped seeing that guy, did he tell you that?” Thor shakes his head. “He turned out to be a dick. Bruce turned up in the lab that night completely wrecked and you know how he is about alcohol.”

Thor did know. It was an unspoken rule amongst the rest of the Avengers to not drink around him. Bruce wouldn’t go near it because he was too afraid of himself. Thor knew it went back farther than that, but if Bruce didn’t tell Thor, it wasn’t his business.

“Ever since then, I’ve been worried about him. But the only person he wants be around right now is you. I tried talking to him but he just brushes me off. I _know_ something is wrong.”

Thor promises Tony he’ll talk to Bruce.

* * *

 

Bruce doesn’t come to dinner one evening, which makes everyone worry. It’s here that Tony looks at Thor and he responds with a nod, excusing himself from the table.

He quickly makes his way to Bruce’s room to check if he’s there. No luck.

Thor practically jogs to the labs, but Bruce is not there either.

He takes the elevator up to the roof and Bruce is there, sitting alone.

When Thor approaches him, Bruce doesn’t move. He continues to take in the skyline, leaving Thor to wonder if he even noticed him arrive. He carefully takes a seat next to the smaller man and as if he does it every day, Bruce leans his head on Thor’s shoulder.

Thor can’t help but tense up, which he assumes Bruce realizes because he sits up and begins to apologize. He isn’t really listening because Bruce doesn’t have to apologize. He’s perfect just the way he is, Thor thinks to himself. He wishes he could tell him that, but then he thinks maybe words aren’t that important anyway. They are all made up after all. So, he does something stupid.

He leans over and cuts Bruce off mid-sentence with a kiss.

It’s everything Thor thought it would be and more. Bruce’s lips are warm and their kiss is demanding. The single gesture practically spilling with actions never taken and words never said. Thor could kiss him all day, he thinks to himself. He takes in every little bit of Bruce he can, like the fact his hair is incredibly soft or that he smells faintly sweet like vanilla. It’s addicting and he doesn’t want to stop but eventually, Thor pulls away for air.

His hands are cupping Bruce’s face and he feels his cheeks burning underneath his touch. His glasses are slightly askew and Thor fixes this, causing Bruce to let out a small laugh. Then Bruce kisses Thor again, which is the second time and it’s arguably better than the first.

They kiss again and again until Thor loses count and his mind is spinning because he can’t stop thinking about how lucky he is that he gets to kiss Bruce Banner. With Bruce's wonderful mind and his brave heart, he can’t think of anywhere else in the Nine Realms he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! comments and feedback are always absolutely appreciated! i really loved writing this one!
> 
> check out my [twitter](http://twitter.com/tazisthemaster) and [tumblr](http://xandars.tumblr.com)
> 
> edit: thank you so so much for 100+ kudos <3


End file.
